New Elements, More Enemies
by BadAssDragon
Summary: New elements appear, more enemies come. Can the new elements defeat the new enemies, for the old elements are old and weak, and have no power. Rated T, because I'm paranoid. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP in anyway, sadly.

I am sorry for any errors, or missing words.

Hello peoples! My first MLP story, but I know a lot about it. I am accepting 5 characters by you. The reason is, my character, and yours are going to be elements. It will most likely be hard to say what element they are. Anyway, here is what you need;

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Eyes:

Coat:(fur)

Tail/mane:(can have more than one color)

What he/she is: (Earth pony, Unicorn, Pegasus, and yes, even an Alicorn.) I'm too nice.

Cutie Mark: (you should know)

What Element: (this will be hard)

Personality:

Background:

Thats a lot of stuff for one character. I am also accepting two large enemies, seven small, and 4 that can grow, or shrink. Thats a total of... 13 enemies. 12 elements, 13 enemies. Seems fair enough. This is what you need to create an enemy.

Name:

Type: (big, small, etc)

Look:

Power:(nothing major, like kill anything with a roar, or create an army of 100 with a clap. You know)

Thats it. Unless you WANT to make a background, or personality. Here is my character.

Name: Phantom

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Eyes: Icy blue

Coat: Pure black, and silky

Tail/Mane: Black with silver streaks

What she is: Pegasus(I find that being an Alicorn is just like having advanced technology. Just way too advanced, because of using magic, and flying at the same time. But still, you can be one.)

Cutie Mark:(i don't know how to explain it, look this up to see it, it's the Chinese symbol of patience.) http:/blueladymuse.com/i-am-patient.html . It's the blue symbol on the right hand corner, of the page thing that explains what patience is. Lol

What Element: Patience

Personality: She is patient,(duh), calm, nice, and is a lot like Fluttershy, but not so good with animals. She is assertive, and if she wants, she can be a killing machine. When a friend is being bullied, or hurt, she will be like when Fluttershy was being 'assertive'.

Background: Her parents were poor, and barely ate, giving the food to her. Her dad became friends with RDs dad, and they're life got better, because he loaned them money and food. Her dad got a job working in the cloud factory. They slowly became rich, and her dad became greedy, and mean. He started drinking, and kept all the food to himself. Her mom died of hunger, and she stole all the money she could, and left. She became depressed, and sad. She met Fluttershy, who was nice to her. She never met RD though. A year after her depression, she became like Fluttershy, but assertive. Not in a mean way though. She left fluttershy to work and live on her own. She was accepted into the snowflake making group, for she seemed patient, which was needed for that certain job. She had more than anyone, and got a raise. She got her cutiemark after her first day at work(yes, they accepted her before she got her cutiemark) She currently reside in a handmade cloud castle, much like RDs, but far away from Cloudsdale, and from the ground, it looked like a giant cloud.

Thats my character, please add yours, or add an enemy. I will update you on when to stop adding, and when I get a character/characters. When the slots are full, I will start the story.


	2. Chapter 2

I have two characters, I like them. I am only posting this so the people who gave me a character knows they will be in my story. Here is one from Blazin' Horizons

Name: Static Thunder

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Eyes: Midnight blue

Coat: Silver

Tail/Mane: Spiked, and it fades from white to golden yellow(I think thats cool)

Type: Pegasus

Cutie Mark: Two crossed lightning bolts

Element: Reason

Background: Static grew up as an only child. His father was a wonderbolt, and as such, was always busy. Static rarely spent any time with his father because of his busy schedule. His mother worked at the Cloud Factory in cloudsdale. She stayed home, and supported Static as best as she could. At first, Static was resentful of his father, but grew to accept that his father had to do what he had to do.

At the age of 15, he left to live on his own. He made himself a cozy cloud home, near a town called ponyville. He currently works as a weather pony, and still sees his parents every now and then.

Personality: He's very easy going and carefree, but don't be fooled, he has a serious side that he keeps locked up. He's the athletic type(his father trained him as such) and likes to train to be a wonderbolt in his free time.(Static dedicated to fulfilling his promise to his father in become a wonderbolt) He is, in a sense, like RD but less boastful. And... oh yeah, he's very reasonable.(of course)

Extra: His talent is speed. He only had one friend growing up. A pegasus named Flare.

Next one by williamjohnson190

Name: Light Sider

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Eyes: Can't see(hide by a hoodie)

Coat: White

Mane/Tail: White tail, black mane

Type: Alicorn

Element: Order/ Chaos(why did you put chaos?)

Cutie Mark: A black sword, with a white angel wing on the right, and black on the left

Personality: He cares for others, talks very little, thinks a lot, was trained as a guard, he has an evil side like Discord, and is a good friend, and hopes to find his place in the world.  
Background: He was born for the first battle of Discord, and the Princess. His eyes look like Discords, wears a hoodie all the time, that hides his eyes. He looks like a man in his 20s, hides his horn in the hoodie so he looks like a pegasus(is it like Zecora without the horn when ponies were afraid of her?)

Extra: His job is to protect the elements

Oh, for my characters cutie mark, I forgot to space it, so here it is:

: / / i - a m - . h t m l

Like I said before, It's the picture in the top left corner, right next to the words 'I am patient'. Okay, I need more females, and I need monsters. No more pegasi. Sorry. Theres two already. I can take one more alicorn, or two of an earth pony, or unicorn. I hope all of this showed up. Please wait till the next chapter, which will probably be on Friday. I can only take three more characters, but I can still take thirteen monsters.

BadAssDragon

Out!


	3. Chapter 3

I have one thing to tell you, that I forgot to mention. You can have a pet. And yes, Midna did give me one. (You'll know.)

Got a monster, and another pony. Also, if you have any questions, please feel free to ask. To William, what I meant by Zecora, is that she wore a hoodie that covered her eyes when the ponies were afraid of her, like you. Except that ponies don't dislike you. If you get what I mean. Anyway, I got two monsters, and three new characters. The monster is from(again), Blazin Horizons.

Name: Obscure

Type: Big

Appearance: He is a shadow creature born from the chaos of the Everfree forest. He takes the form of a pitch black dragon. He has no key features beside his deep scarlet eyes.

Power: He can blend in with any shadow, no matter what size, can summon other shadows to do his bidding, and can breath fire only at night, and it can't be put through normal things like water.

This one is from William.

Name: Wisk

Type: Normal

Look: A mummy pony with four spider legs coming out of it's back.

Power: Can climb walls and jump high.

Weakness: If you cut the legs off it's back, it's harmless.

Where he is: he is found in a tomb.

This character's weird, because it's a changeling, so I will put it here, but will let you decide if I allow it. Oh, forgot the age.

Name" Unknown(an outcast)

Gender: Female(do changelings have genders?)

Eyes: Gold

Coat: None

Tail/Mane: None

Type: Changeling

Cutie Mark: None

Element: Understanding

Background: Her family was killed. Queen Carysail and her survived. (I didn't understand this part, so I won't put it in) She forgot her true name, and is known to them as an outcast.

Personality: She tries to help people, even though most people hate for what she is. She (of course), understands them. She has a scar on her left from Queen Carysail herself. She has a tired angry look on her face.

Another character. This would equal... five characters I think. Okay, let's see, there's No name, Static, Light Sider, and two other characters I have yet to show you. So yeah. Five characters. No more characters! Sorry peoples. After I explain the other two characters, I will start the story. I can get monsters on the way.

Name: Midna

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Eyes: Violet

Coat: Purple

Tail/Mane: Dark purple, with black streaks.

Type: Unicorn

Cutie Mark: A ball of blue energy

Element: Confidience

Personality: She's very confident in others, and herself(need an explanation?), not patient, outgoing, talkative, nice.

Background: Her mother and father enrolled her in the studies in Canterlot, like Twilight. She passed the exam. She got her cutie mark after she absorbed the power of a bomb that would have blown up the whole school. She and Twilight met, became friends, but got separated when Twilight had to leave to another place. She devoted her time to look for Twilight, and is on her way to ponyville. Twilight was also five years older than her.

Pet: Phoenix named Fire Star

Special Talent: Power. Not magic, power.

Ok, last character till the story.

Name: Dawn Break

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Eyes: Red

Coat: Red orange

Tail/Mane: Orange

Type: Unicorn

Cutie Mark: Discord(What and lol)

Element: Beauty

Personality: Nice, beautiful, fashionista.

Background: She's called Dawn Break because she was born at the break of dawn. She got her cutiemark after training something no one thought could be trained. A Hydra. Her cutie mark represents being able to train things that bring disharmony. That's all you need to know.

Extra: She helps Rarity, and help train disharmony animals.

Alright, I didn't know fashionistas like getting dirty.

On with the story! Finally...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my character. And plot... anyway. Thank you for reading it so far! There will be no POVs.

(Okay, slight POV. It's starts in the library)

"Spike! Can you get the door!", she said. Or yelled.

"Ok, ok.", he said. He went to the door and opened it. Standing there was another unicorn. She looked excited, and she was purple like Twilight.

"How may I help you?", he said, more scared than happy. Or mad. And she didn't seem freaked out that he's a dragon.

"Is Twilight here?", the unicorn asked.

"Yeah, why?", he said, curiously.

"I need to speak with her.", the unicorn said.

"Okay. Come in.", Spike said.

"Thanks.", she said. "Where is she?", the purple unicorn asked.

"She's upstairs.", Spike told her. She was about to go upstairs, but stopped and turned to him.

"What's your name?", she asked.

"Spike.", he said.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Midna, and this is Fire Star.", she said, and a phoenix came out of nowhere. She didn't stop to wait for his answer and went up stairs, with Fire Star on her horn.

When she got upstairs, she immediately saw the familiar Dark blue mane, and purple coat.

"Twilight!", Midna said, happy to see her friend.

"Midna?", Twilight said, surprised.

"Yep. Long time no see Twi.", she said.

"What are you doing here?", Twilight asked.

"I came here looking for you. I have been all over Equestria, just to look for you. And apparently you're in the one place I never thought of.", Midna said.

"Why didn't you ask the princess?", Twilight said.

"Because I thought you were still training with her. After a month did I realize I was wrong. I was already done training, so I went looking for you.", Midna explained.

"I guess I should have told you huh? Or sent a letter.", she said sadly.

"Yeah, you should've. But I forgive you.", Midna said genuinely. Her stomach growled, and she laughed nervously.

"Hungry?", Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Haven't eaten since like, two days ago.", she said, now nervous.

"Well, let's get something to eat then.", Twilight offered.

"Ok. Where?", she asked the other unicorn.

"Follow me and you'll see.", Twilight said.

They walked downstairs, and outside, without Spike noticing. They were halfway there when Twilight felt something on her horn. Thinking it was a mouse, she screamed.

"Ahhh! Get it off me!" She felt a weight lift of her head, and looked up.

"Oh, uh. Why is there a phoenix?", Twilight said, embarrassed.

"That's my pet, Fire Star. She has a tendency to hide, not scare. Say sorry Fire.", she told her phoenix. Fire said sorry in phoenix language.

"How did you get a phoenix?", Twilight said fascinated.

"The same way you got Spike. I had to get this phoenix out of its egg to pass the entrance exam.", Midna said. Her stomach growled again.

"Hang on. I don't know why I didn't this earlier.", Twilight said, and her horn glowed. There was a flash, and they teleported to a restaurant.

"Wow. I was never taught that.", Midna said.

"They don't teach it. I accidentally learned it.", Twilight said. Her own stomach growled. "Let's eat.", she said. They sat down, and looked at the menu. The waiter came.

"Have you decided?", he asked.

"Yes, I'll have hay fries.", Midna said. He looked to Twilight.

"Daisy sandwich please.", she said. The waiter nodded, and went to deliver their order.

"Still getting the same thing huh?", Midna asked.

"I guess I can't say the same about you.", Twilight said. Just then, they saw a black, silver, and sort of rainbowish blur, speed across the sky.

(now I go to RD)

"How's it going Rainbow CRASH!", Hoops said.

"None of your business.", she said.

"Then I'll make it my business.", he said. He made a motion with his hoof that she didn't understand. She felt a pair of hooves hold her arms behind her back.

"Tell me.", he said. She spat in his face. He wiped it off.

"You wanna play like that do ya.", he said. He punched her in the stomach. She would have doubled over, but she was being held up.(I know this wouldn't have happened in the real show, but hey? It's my story.)

"Tell me!", she spat again. He kicked her in the ribs. He heard a crack, and smiled. She cried out in pain.

"Want more?", he asked. She scowled at him. He made a motion again, and she was laid down, but her legs and arms were being held. He got a hammer from seemingly nowhere, and was about to bring it down on her leg, when he was crashed into from a blur of black and silver. The blur crashed into the ones holding her down, and blured to RD. She thought it was going after her, until she was floating. She could finally see who it was, because she was going at the same speed. She tried to say something, but it was stolen by the wind. She could tell it was a pegasus like her. A fast one at that. She was so sleepy, but stayed awake. The pegasus she didn't know landed on a cloud castle like hers, but above the everfree forest. The pegasus didn't wait to let her say something. She went in, and brought her to what she guessed was her bedroom. She laid her down on the bed, and left. RD didn't speak till she came back.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. You need to worry about yourself right now", she said, while taping places on her ribs. When RD cringed on a certain one, she stopped, put an ointment on it, then wrapped it up in a bandage.

"Can you at least tell me your name?", RD said. The pegasus looked at her, and she freaked out at the icy look the held. But she could see, deep down, there was a warmth. One she for some reason could not unleash.

"Phantom.", she said. The pegasus known as Phantom was tapping paces on her arms and legs. RD didn't cringe, but Phantom saw some bruises begin to form where she was being held. She put a different ointment on them, but wrapped them up as well. She then flipped RD over, for a reason unknown. Until she felt a searing pain on her left wing. She turned her head to see her wing was a blackish blue color, and was at an odd angle. Phantom somehow put it back into place, and wrapped it up.

"You must sleep. I will make you something to eat.", Phantom commanded. RD nodded. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

(Now it's Fluttershy)

She was sort of in the same place as RD. As in, she was being attacked. Here's what happened. She was walking back home from visiting AJ, and helping with a bunny problem, when somepony with a knife came from nowhere, and started to attack her. She was so scared she ran, but she ran into another person with a knife. He caught her, and held the knife to her throat.

"Wha- what do you want?", she asked scared.

"We want you. What else?", the one that wasn't holding her said. She began to cry.

"HELP! SOMEPONY, ANYPONY, HE...", one of them slapped her.

"We can't have you doing that can we?", he said. Luckily for her, a pegasus was flying near them, and hear her plea. He zoomed towards her, and punched the one holding her. The knife he was holding nicked her arm. The one that was still standing made a run for it, but the flying goldish white blur was too fast. The blur punched him, and picked up Fluttershy. He didn't zoom to her house, for he had knocked the attackers out. She lay her on her couch, and a lot of animals gathered around her. He left and put the attacker in the everfree forest somewhere. When he got back to the yellow pegasus cottage, she hugged him.

"Thank you!", she said.

"You're welcome.", he said.

"What's your name?", she asked.

"My name is Static.", Static said.

"My names Fluttershy.", she said.

"Why did they attack you?", Static said.

"I don't know...", she said.

"Do you need any help?", he asked.

"Uh, can you take me to a friend?", she asked.

"Sure. Where do they live?", he asked.

"Uh, she's a pegasus named Rainbow Dash.", she said, back to being shy.

"Okay. I'll follow, you lead.", he told her. She led them to RDs' cloud castle. She was surprised to find the door open.

"You should wait here. She doesn't allow strangers.", she said. He nodded. She went inside, and found that she was gone, and that a lot of the furniture was turned over. She quickly went outside with a scared look on her face.

"She's not there!", she said worried.

"Let's go look for her.", he said.

(going to Rarity)

"Thank you. Can you get me the ribbon?", Rarity asked the other fashionista.

"Sure.", Dawn said. She got the ribbon and handed it to Rarity.

"Thank you. Have you ever thought about making your own outfit?", Rarity asked.

"No. I haven't.", she replied.

"You should. I found your designs. I think there smashing!", she told her. "So you should at least try to make one.", she said.

"Okay. But I never any free time.", she said matter-of-factly.

"Hm, from now on, you must create one of your designs until it's done.", she said.

"Okay, thanks. But I will have to start tomorrow, I have another job you know.", she told the other.

"Yes, I know. You can leave now. Come back tomorrow.", Rarity said.

"I will!", she yelled from the door.

She left and went to a hidden place where a creature is brought in, then she tames it. She used a spell to open the doorway. Inside she saw a creature she had never tamed before. A zombie pony.(a little bit of zombie in here. Remember Wisk? The dead are his army)

"Don't you normally kill these?", she asked the ones holding it.

"Yeah, but we wanted to see if you could tame it.", one of them said. She walked up to it. It tried to bite her, but failed. She stared it deep in the eyes, but it could not be tamed. It was dead.

"It is dead. It cannot be tamed.", she said with a scowl. They killed it, and brought something else. This one was a bunny.

"A bunny?", she asked.

"Uh, it killed three men.", one said.

"How?", she asked, interested.

"It bit them. It has sharp teeth, and claws.", another said. This time, she successfully tamed it.

"Thank god you tamed this bugger. It's worse than the zombies.", one said relieved.

"I would assume", she said.

(AJ)

"Thank you very much surgercube. I hope you protect the necklace as well as the elements.", a western accent said.

"You can keep the necklace, I just needed to collect the elements.", an alicorn said.

"Yer welcome. Would you like to stay fer brunch?", AJ asked.

"Why not.", Light said.

"What would you like?", she asked.

"What do you have?", he asked in return.

"Well, we have apple fritters, apple pie, candy apple, apples, and all the things you can make from apples.", she said.

"I'll have... oh forget it, I'll try them all.", he said.

"Alright, I'll be right back.", she said, then left. When she came back, she had a cart full of apple things. His eyes widened at how much there was.

"Wow...", he said, speechless.

"Now, I'll come back later. Just get yer'self settled.", she said then left again. He took a bite of each one, then ate his favorites. True to her word, she came back after an hour. She took a cart, and left some Apple Cider.

"Thank you.", he said.

"Yer welcome surgercube.", she said.

"Well, if it's okay, I must be off to get the other elements.", he said.

"Okay then. I hope to see you later.", she said in reply. He flew off to get the next element. Kindness. When he got there, he saw she was gone, so he went to get the the element of laughter. He found Pinkie.

"Excuse me? Are you the element of laughter?", he asked the bubbly pony.

"Yep! Why, do you wanna have a PARTY!", she asked.

"Uh, no, I need to get the element.", he said, backing away a little.

"Well how are you gonna do that? It's apart of me.", she said.

"I have to cast a spell.", he said bored.

"Ohhhhhh! Okey, doky, loky. Ready when you are!", she said. He rolled his eyes, and his horn glowed. There was a brief flash, and the a pink light came out of her. He opened a bag, and she saw an orange light in the bag.

"Thank you.", he said.

"No problemo!", she said, still apart of laughter. He left to get the element of Generosity.

Okay, that's it for now. Longest I have ever written! I need one more character I think. Do I? Please leave a review if you know I need one or not. I have Phantom, Static, Light, Midna, Dawn, and no name. Oh! I forgot that I had no name, because she had no name. Damn. Okay, I'll find a place for her in the next chapter. Sorry. Okay, I don't need any characters, but I need some monsters. I can have a six small(normal), four size changers, and one big. Till next time!

BadAssDragon

Out!


	4. Rainbow Heals Sort of

Super duper sorry for such a long wait. I've been caught up in school. But whatever. Ok, I have a few more monsters, but they are going to be secret. To surprise ya. Whatever. Anywayyyy, I am writing a minecraft story, I was writing a Artemis Fowl story, but quit that one, so I wrote this, and I will be writing a crazy crossover of Inuyasha and Artemis Fowl. I will also be allowing characters to be added in that one, so please do. I posted the first chapter before this, if you wanted to make a character for that one. So please, check it out! Even if you're not going to actually read it because you don't know what Artemis Fowl, or Inuyasha is, please add a character to torture some of the people from Artemis Fowl and Inuyasha! (panting) Wow. Ok, sorry about that. Just a little bit excited. You know. Anyway, on to the fic.

(It's been three weeks since Phantom started taking care of me. I asked her why I couldn't leave. She said the same thing over and over. You're wing needs to heal, be patient. But she didn't want to be patient. She wanted to get out, see her friends. One day, Phantom left a note that said be back near 2:00 am. Well, she decided to take a test flight, get some kinks out of her wing. She exercised it, then took of. But she stayed inside the house. Phantom gave her a lot of advice, so she decided to listen to her on some things. She got about five feet of the floor when she heard a door open, a crack, and a searing pain in her wounded wing. She fell, and luckily landed on her right side. She heard footsteps before blacking out from pain.

(Twilights turn)

"What was that?", Midna asked.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go find my other friends. They might know what to do.", Twilight said with a worried tone. Midna nodded. Twilight started walking, and Midna followed. They stopped at a bakery.

"Why did we stop here?", Midna asked.

"One of my friends work here. Oh, there she is.", Twilight said, looking in the direction of a pink pony and a... alicorn? A pink light shot out the pink pony, and went into a bag with a orange light. Twilight ran over, and Midna followed.

"Pinkie, whos this?", the purple unicorn asked. No not Midna, Twilight.

"Just a friend who wanted my element. Oh, we should throw him a party!", Pinkie said.

"No Pinkie, not now. We just saw a-", she was cut off by Fluttershy and another pegasus flying toward them with a speed never seen from Fluttershy.

"Twilight! Rainbows been kidnapped!", she screamed, which surprised everypony, even Pinkie to no end.

"I know. Pinkie, thats what I was trying to tell you!", Twilight fumed.

"We must find Apple Jack, and Rarity!" Fluttershy continued.

"Ok, Pinkie, come on, let's get Rarity. Fluttershy, get AJ", Twilight said. She immediately left with Pinkie trailing behind her. Fluttershy also left. The three left stared at each other in confusion.

"That was fairly... awkward.", the alicorn said.

"Yeah. Gotta agree with you there.", the pegasus said.

"Well, without the... 'crazyness', tell me your name.", Midna said.

"Static"

"Light" they said said at the same time.

"Well my name is Midna. Nice to meet you.", she said.

"Likewise.", Light said. They heard hooves, and turned around. There they were. All five of them stood there panting.

"We, found them", Twilight said between pants.

"I see.", Midna said.

"Well, lets get the searching party in order." Rarity said.

"Yes. Ok, the pairs will be Fluttershy and the other pegasus, Midna and me, Pinkie and the alicorn, and. Oh, Rarity doesn't have someone to group with.", Twilight said sadly.

"I can get a friend.", Rarity said.

"That would be great. We'll stay here and wait.", Twilight said. Rarity took off. The rest introduced each other, and started talking about where they were going to search, bla bla bla. Rarity came back, and as she said, she was with a friend.

"Ok, now we need to find a partner for AppleJack.", she said.

"Light can be her partner! I can handle myself you know!", Pinkie said, striking a pose of a brave warrior.

"Ok, but be careful. Now, Fluttershy and Static with search Cloudsdale and practically the skies, Pinkie will search allies, Light and Aj can ask everypony, me and Midna will search houses, and Rarity and...", she trailed off.

"My name is Dawn", the unicorn said. Twilight nodded her thanks.

"Rarity and Dawn can search the borders of Ponyville to find any clues. Report back in two hours.", Twilight said. They all ran off to do there stuff, but for now I'll focus on Pinkie because shes alone. She went to the first ally she saw, humming along the way. She saw something move and pounced on it. It didn't make a sound, but struggled fiercely. To her, it's body didn't feel like a ponies. She got off and looked at it. She almost screamed, but it covered her mouth and looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded, understanding what it meant.

"Can you understand me?", Pinkie asked the changeling. It nodded.

"Can you help me find one of my friends. Shes a cyan mare with a rainbow name.", Pinkie asked, losing her laughter from the look in it's eyes. It nodded again. She sighed.

"Thanks", she told it. It nodded in acknowledgement.

"But you can't be seen by my friends. They would freak out", Pinkie said sadly. It nodded it's understanding.

"But you could help by looking for signs for my friend, or her captor.", she said. Again it nodded. She nodded before taking off. Well, two hours later, they went back to where they set off and discussed what they found. if they found anything. This went on for three weeks, with Pinkie secretly meeting with whom she decided to call Riley. Not even she knew why she chose such an alien name. But the changeling liked it. On the day before the fourth week, and silver pegasus came to them and said she had Rainbow. They almost killed her, when she explained she wasn't a captor, but she took her into her care because she was badly hurt. They wanted to see proof, so she invited them over at 4:00. They accepted. At three fifty five, Twilight cast a spell to allow all the ponies without wings to walk on clouds like when Rainbow won the best young flyers competition. They went into her house and started to 'investigate'. Phantom said there was no need for that, and lead to the top of the house, and into a room. Lying on the bed, was Rainbow sleeping peacefully.

Sorry it was rushed. I have to go soon. Or, well, now actually. I'm tired, thats why. Hope you liked it.

BadAssDragon,

Out!


End file.
